ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Assists
Assist are a (kind of) new game mechanic in Super Smash Bros. Clash. They come in two flavors. The basic premise behind both is that a character pops up, does a random attack, and then leaves. This is to "assist" you. Assist Trophies are still items. They work like they do in Brawl, except they do one of three attacks randomly. Also, up to 4 Assist Trophies can be on screen at once. Assist Characters are an entirely optional mechanic unlocked by unlocking all the characters. These function more like assists in the Marvel vs. Capcom games. The default button to summon an assist with is L on a Gamecube controller and a direction. The direction you hold decides the attack: *Up Forward, Up, and Up Back get Attack A. *Forward, Neutral, and Back get Attack B. *Down Forward, Down, and Down Back get Attack C. Once that is done your character pops up beside you, does their specified attack, performs a quick taunt and leaves. However, there are limits. Each assist has a pre-determined number of "stocks", or amount of times you can use that partner. The formulas are here: *Timed matches: (Time limit in minutes) x 3 + 2 *Stock matches: (Stock count) x 4 + 1 *Timed stock: (Time limit in minutes + stocks / 2) x 3 + 2 You also can't spam assists: You only get to use them once every about 15 seconds in real time. Assist characters also take slightly increased damage from enemy attacks. Yes, they can be hit. When they reach their damage cap, they lose 2 stocks. Assist characters can heal this damage off, albeit fairly slowly. Assist characters also have varying health bar lengthes, Zangief and Dyna Blade can take the most punishment while Pichu can take barely any and so on. Assist characters, like normal the characters, also have access to Clash Attacks. Their versions of the move are called "Hyper Assist Attacks" and are generally very powerful. These cost three Assist stocks and three levels of Clash Attack energy to do for every assist character. To do a Hyper Assist Attack, simply input a Down, Down Forward, Forward + Assist Button (default L on Gamecube controller) and they'll then pop out, do a very powerful attack, taunt when they're done and leave. (unless it's a move like Zangief's Final Atomic Buster, where the one hit must be done in order for the Hyper Assist to hit. Then they'll just leave.) Pretty useful, but you may want to use the meter on other things. List of Assist Characters The number of planned Assist Characters is HUGE; most series have at least 2, quite a few have 3, some have as much as 4 or 5. As such, this is a tentative list. Assists are certainly going to be added and ones may be removed as well. Some series only have 1 and some have 0, though. *Rosalina *Hammer Bro. *Toad (yes, this means Peach has a new Neutral Special Move.) *Dry Bones *Rawk Hawk *Dixie Kong *Tingle *Sylux *Metroid *Rundas *Leon Powalski *Andross *Slippy Toad *Dyna Blade *Prince Fluff *Adeleine **Pichu *Samurai Goroh *Jody Summer *Pico *Jeff *Flint *Caeda *Greil *Lyn *Mona *Kat & Ana *Doc Louis *Aran Ryan *Felix *Mia *Luke *The Ducks *Gray Fox *Raiden *Big Boss *Simon Belmont *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Zero *Roll *Tron Bonne *Chun-Li *Zangief *M. Bison *Saki Amamayi *Pichu, unlike the others, does not show up as an Assist Trophy. It also doesn't show up as a Pokéball Pokémon. Trivia *Ken Masters was planned to be an assist, but seeing as he'd be basically Ryu in assist form, he was cut. *Koopa Troopa was also a planned assist but was cut since two other Koopa-style characters were assists already. Category:Game mechanics Category:Assist Characters Category:Items